Secretos odio y dolor
by Sweet.Hitomi
Summary: Naruto y Hinata han cambiado mucho este último tiempo. Con un pasado oscuro y muchos secretos en común, poseen muchas historias que podrían condenarlos de por vida. Lástima que los secretos no puedan esconderse por mucho tiempo, sobre todo aquellos secretos tan grandes y codiciados… como los de estos chicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos, odio y dolor.**

Summary: Naruto y Hinata han cambiado mucho este último tiempo. Con un pasado oscuro y muchos secretos en común, poseen muchas historias que podrían condenarlos de por vida. Lastimas que los secretos no puedan esconderse por mucho tiempo, sobre todo los secretos tan grandes y codiciados como los de estos chicos.

**1.-Peligrosos encuentros.**

En una aldea cercana a Konoha iba caminando un rubio de ojos azules y andar despreocupado. Bastante guapo si cabe mencionar. Su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki. Este se dirigía a su departamento ya que, como era de esperarse, había olvidado unos pergaminos necesarios para comenzar su día sin imprevistos. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una carta con su nombre, escrita con una hermosa caligrafía. Este se extraño mucho ya que nunca recibía cartas.

Al ver quien la enviaba se sorprendió aun más, ya que era de una vieja amiga, y para que decir como estaba cuando la abrió. Era una invitación para una fiesta.

_Naruto,_

_Cuanto tiempo, hace años que no se nada de ti. Por fin pude sacarle a Tsunade sama tu dirección (no la culpes, no tuvo muchas opciones n.n) Aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir a visitarte en persona, mi bebe y el trabajo no me lo permiten… y Sasuke tampoco -.- dice que debemos respetar tu privacidad y bla bla bla. Como sea, te escribía para informarte que haremos una fiesta y la asistencia es obligatoria para toda persona que haya leído esto__. Por cierto, si se te ocurre faltar iré a buscarte a cualquier lugar del mundo. Ni siquiera el infierno será un buen escondite, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que estas deseoso de regresar._

_Con amor, Sakura._

-Linda forma de invitarme, Sakura-chan.- pensó el rubio con un tierno puchero adornando su cara.- Supongo que ya es tiempo de volver.- susurro mirando al vacio con mil recuerdos en sus pensamientos y una triste sonrisa en los labios.

En otra aldea cercana a Konoha se encontraba una chica de hermosos ojos perla y sedoso pelo negro azulado que le caía en cascada hasta medio muslo. Su nombre, Hinata Hyuuga. En esos momentos tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba un rico estofado del cual salía muy buen olor, estaba tan distraída haciendo su comida que se sobresalto un poco cuando tocaron su puerta. Un tanto extrañada se dirigió a la entrada. No había invitado a nadie, o al menos eso creía. Al abrir, un sonrojado chico la miro con una boba sonrisa. Era el chico nuevo que repartía el correo.

-Hola.- saludo este mientras le tendía una carta.

-Hola.- correspondió el saludo Hinata mientras recibía la carta.- gracias.- hablo nuevamente dándole una pequeña sonrisa a aquel chico, el cual se sonrojo aun mas y con un leve tartamudeo se despidió para marcharse lo más rápido posible, después de todo, Hinata era una chica hermosa a sus 28 años de edad. Al abrir la carta, no se sorprendió que fuera de Sakura. Ella era la única que sabía de su paradero actual, obviando a la Hokage por supuesto. Lo que si le sorprendió un poco, fue que la estaba invitando a una fiesta.

_Querida Hinata,_

_Te escribo para informarte de la fiesta que llevaremos a cabo para juntar a todos mis amigos y pasar un buen rato. Es importante para mi que vengas, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga, por lo que te suplico no demores en llegar. Te estaré esperando ansiosa, además, me gustaría presentarte a mi hijo, es un amor, se que lo amaras tanto como yo. Por cierto, tengo novedades que contarte._

_Te espero impaciente y saltando de alegría_

_Con amor, Sakura._

-Siempre sorprendiéndome, eh? … pero creo que aceptare esta vez, también te extraño mucho Saku.- susurro la chica con una nostálgica sonrisa en los labios. Había cosas pendientes que había dejado en Konoha, pero ya se preocuparía luego por las posibles consecuencias.

Los dos sabían que se encontrarían allí, pero asumirían las consecuencias que eso implicaba, después de todo, su pequeño secreto los unía quisieran o no, para bien o para mal. Aunque, a pesar de todo eso, ellos deseaban internamente encontrarse luego.

Al día siguiente, los dos se arreglaron para ir a Konoha. Estaban ansiosos por llegar a su destino, hace mucho que no iban a su tierra natal y querían dar una vuelta antes de llegar a la fiesta. Poco antes de llegar a las puertas de la aldea, sus caminos se cruzaron.

-Hinata! – El rubio fue el primero en divisarla. Este fue corriendo a su encuentro y antes de que la Hyuuga se diera vuelta completamente, unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo para empezar a dar vuelta.

-Naruto! Bájame! – grito la peliazul riendo mientras intentaba no marearse.

-Lo siento, es que hace mucho no te veía.- dijo este con un puchero.- te extrañaba.

-Y yo a ti.- respondía esta con una sonrisa.- ven, vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que todo este show comience.

-Claro, pensaba hacer lo mismo de todas formas.- y diciendo esto, le tendió la maño a Hinata, la cual acepto gustosa. De esta forma, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a recorrer la aldea, saludando a las personas que los recordaban, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Llegada la hora, se encaminaron a la casa de la Haruno. Al llegar, todos se acercaron a saludarlos, hace mucho que no los veían.

-Y que has hecho este ultimo año… dobe.- pregunto Sasuke mientras tomaba un café.

-Lo de siempre, volverme más fuerte para controlar mejor mi chacra.- respondió este bebiendo de su té helado.- después de todo, aun tenemos una pelea pendiente… teme.- siguió este con una sonrisa en sus labios.- o es que acaso lo has olvidado?

-Ya te gustaría, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, usuratonkashi.- le sonrió de vuelta el Uchiha mientras se retaban con la mirada.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se habían reunido en el cuarto de la Haruno para ponerse al día.

-Por cierto Saku, en la carta me decías que tenias algo importante que decirme.

-Si si, pues... – antes de poder terminar la frase, Temari entro sigilosamente.

-Lo siento chicas, Shikamaru no me quería soltar.- rio esta mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Esta bien, llegas justo a tiempo, le decía a Hinata que ahora soy…- lamentablemente, en ese instante llegaron Sasuke y Naruto para interrumpirla nuevamente.

-Sakura-chan! – grito el rubio con una sonrisa.- que hacen? – pregunto felizmente, pero comenzó a sudar frio cuando Sakura lo miro con cara de asesina en serie. - Sakura porque tienes esa cara? – respirando profundamente, Sakura le sonrió de la forma más siniestra que pudo.

-Como decía, antes que me interrumpieran nuevamente… soy madre! – le grito a Hinata con una gran sonrisa en los labios, después de todo, Temari ya lo sabía.

-Oh por dios! Felicidades Sakura! – grito Hinata de vuelta tirándose a los varazos de la pelirosa para felicitarla.

-Ey! Que yo también quiero un abrazo por mi hijo.- Temari vio a Hinata con un puchero en los labios mientras esta la veía sorprendida.

-Es que acaso todos se pusieron a tener hijos mientras no estábamos? – rio Hinata mientras se tiraba a los brazos de la rubia.

-Al parecer.- Sakura le sonrió mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Felicidades chicas.- dijo Naruto después de un rato, aunque se le notaba extraño, al igual que a Hinata.

-Cual es su nombre? – pregunto la ojiperla esta vez.

-chicos… están bien? – pregunto Sakura luego de unos segundos.

-Por supuesto- dijeron ambos rápidamente con cara de sorpresa.

-Por que lo preguntas Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-No es nada.- responde esta con una sonrisa. En eso, un pequeño niño se acerco a Sasuke.

-Oto san, ya me voy.- dijo este con una hermosa voz.

-Dónde vas? – pregunto este extrañado

-A la casa de Mitsuki.- respondió este extrañado, estaba seguro de haberlo mencionado… o se lo había dicho a su madre?

-Ve cariño.- respondió rápidamente Sakura mirando a Sasuke de reojo, había olvidado mencionárselo. Este simplemente suspiro asintiendo, siempre hacían lo mismo.

-Por cierto, quienes son ellos mami? – pregunto el chico curiosamente.

-Son unos viejos amigos, ella es Hinata y el Naruto.- respondió esta con una sonrisa.- chicos, el es mi hijo, Ryu.

-Hola Ryu.- dijeron ambos a la vez, habiendo reír a los presentes.

-Hola.- respondió este con una sonrisa, le habían agradado.- y adiós, lo siento pero voy atrasado.

-Está bien, no vemos.- respondió esta vez Hinata por ambos, despidiéndose del pequeño que ya comenzaba a correr para irse. Después de eso, y ya que se habían colado chicos a su pequeña reunió, todos bajaron por refrescos y se dispersaron, quedando Naruto y Hinata solos en la cocina. Estaban hablando de algo en susurros y estaban un poco deprimidos. Tsunade, que justo iba pasando por allí, fue a saludarlos y aprovecho para hablar de ciertos asuntos con ellos.

-Eh, chicos, se encuentran bien? – pregunto cuando estos la notaron.

-Si no te preocupes vieja, se nos pasara.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa rota.

-Sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir Tsunade sama, solo es un desliz.- respondió gentilmente Hinata.

-Si ustedes lo dicen.- dijo esta no muy segura.- como sea, quiero proponerles un trato.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Un trato? – pregunto extrañado el Uzumaki.

-De que se trata? - pregunto la ojiperla esta vez.

-Necesito su ayuda como los nuevos encargados del equipo 7 este año.- respondió esta sin mas, dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos presentes.

-De quien? – pregunto la Hyuuga robándole las palabras de la boca al Uzumaki, el cual sonrió por esto sin que las chicas lo notaran.

- Ryu, Ayame y…Mitsuki.- respondía esta en un susurro y una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tsunade… no se si… no se si sea buena idea.- respondió Naruto en tono serio.

-Opino lo mismo, no creo poder estar tanto tiempo con ella sin tener problemas.

-Chicos, esto les ayudara a conocerla mejor y ganar su confianza para decirle la verdad, además, ustedes saben acerca del sello…se romperá en unos cuantos meses más…- Ambos chicos estaban dudando, pero con lo ultimo dicho, su mirada se torno seria y fría.

-Bien, aceptaremos.- respondió por ambos Naruto luego de mirar a Hinata y ver la aceptación en sus ojos.

-Bien, deberían volver con los chicos. Recuerden, esta será la misión más importante de sus vidas.

-Si.- respondieron a coro esta vez antes de volver con los chicos y conversaron otro rato. Cuando todos estaban riendo por un intento de chiste que hizo Kiba, lanzaron 3 bombas de humo al interior de la casa y 8 ninjas aparecieron dispuestos a atacar a 2 personas en específico…Naruto y Hinata.

-Pero que-? – Sasuke esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza.

-Dudo que esto sea parte de su fiesta, no? – rio Temari sacando su abanico para disolver el humo.

-Ciertamente.- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa forzada y extremadamente cabreada, después de todo, nadie le arruinaba una fiesta a la pequeña y frágil pelirrosa y salía vivo.

-Naruto… - susurro Hinata mientras se ponían espalda con espalda.

-Ya lo se.- respondió este con el ceño fruncido.

-Que están murmurando ustedes dos.- pregunto Temari con el ceño fruncido para luego lanzar una ráfaga de aire que saco todo el humo del lugar.

- Luego les explicamos, ahora es momento de luchar.- respondió la pequeña Hyuuga con una expresión muy parecida a la de Sakura, lo que desconcertó a la mayoría, exceptuando a Sakura claro esta, después de todo, ella le había enseñado un par de cosas con respecto a su carácter.

De esta manera, comenzó un pelea en la mansión Uchiha, que por cierto, no duro mucho, después de todo, no por algo ellos habían sido la generación de ninjas más fuertes que hubo en esos tiempos.

-Maldición! – Naruto estaba hecho una furia, y aunque Hinata estaba igual, lo disimulaba mejor.

-Como rayos se entero de nuestra llegada? – susurro la ojiperla mas para si que para los demás, aun así, el rubio le respondió.

-No lo se, pero definitivamente no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-Chicos, no hagan nada estúpido.- les calmo Tsunade.

-No te preocupes Tsunade sama, estaremos bien.- le sonrió Hinata para no preocuparla.

-Esta bien.- dijo esta- no muy convencida.

Y dicho esto, salieron como rayos de la mansión para dirigirse a su próximo destino, cabe decir que todos los presentes habían quedado atónitos, pero decidieron irse a sus casas para no causar mas alborotos, ya mañana harían las preguntas, después de todo, si la Hokage estaba tranquila, es porque no había que tomarle mucha importancia al suceso, no? Temari fue la única que se quedo, después de todo, la casa quedo hecha un desastre y alguien debía ayudar a limpiarla, no?

Entrando a los dominios de los Hyuuga se encontraban nuestros 2 protagonistas… hechos unas furias. Esto se podía apreciar claramente en sus semblantes, con las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados, las mandíbulas tensas y los ojos tan oscuros como brillantes por el odio y el desprecio contenidos.

-Hiashi! – fue el aterrador grito que el Uzumaki lanzo estando ya frente a la mansión principal.- por qué no sales y das la cara, maldito imbécil! – siguió gritando este, sin importarle que los otros Hyuuga pudieran oírlo.

-Hiashi! – grito esta vez la pequeña Hinata sin ningún atisbo de su usual ternura, si no que con un odio tan grande que era imposible creer que venía de ella.

Dentro de la mansión estaban Hanabi y Mitsuki supuestamente dormidas. Hiashi leía en su cuarto cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos afuera. Con el ceño fruncido, fue a ver quien molestaba a esta hora. Mitsuki también los sintió, despertando complemente luego de horas intentando conciliar el sueño y de pura curiosidad, siguió a su tío fuera para ver qué pasaba.

-Que es todo este griterío! – Dijo el Hyuuga, irónicamente, gritando.- oh, pero si son ustedes dos.- dijo este con burla al ver a Hinata y Naruto allí parados mirándolo con odio.

-Porque hiciste eso?! – le exigió Naruto pasando por alto la burla de aquel infeliz.

-Eso fue solo era una advertencia.- respondió este con los ojos afilados, viéndolos calculadoramente, sin perder detalle de sus reacciones.

-Como supiste que estábamos aquí? – pregunto Hiinata esta vez, sin apenas mirarlo.

-Tengo mis contactos.- respondió este mientras fruncia el ceño al ver a su "hija".- y ahora lárguense o despertaran a todos

-Como si me importara.- rio amargamente el Uzumaki.- no te atrevas a hacer algo asi de nuevo o ya te las veras conmigo.- prosiguió este con un tono afilado y mirando directamente al Hyuuga.

-Que me pueden hacer unos mocosos como ustedes? – se burlo este de la amenaza del rubio delante de el.

-No nos subestimes, Hiashi. Hemos cambiado mucho desde ese día.- le respondió Hinata con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada asesina de lo mas perturbadora en esa cara de niña buena.

-Lo dudo mucho.- respondió este frunciendo el ceño nuevamente en dirección a la Hyuuga.- ahora váyanse, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender.- Y diciendo esto, les dio las espaldas para entrar a su hogar.

-Juro que te arrepentirás.- le susurro el Uzumaki con una sádica sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Y diciendo esto último, se fueron a la mansión Uchiha para pedir perdón por todo lo que ocasionaron aunque sabían que al llegar allá los bombardearían con pregunta sobre lo ocurrido.

Por otra parte, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mitsuki, lo que ella agradeció mucho, aunque le intrigaba saber quiénes eran ellos 2 y porque estaban tan enojados con su tío.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

2.-Revelando secretos.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha se encontraron a Sasuke, Sakura y Temari limpiando todo el desastre que quedo tras la pelea.

-Teme.- hablo Naruto a modo de saludo.

-Dobe.- respondió de la misma forma este sacando unas tablas rotas fuera de la casa, siendo seguido por el Uzumaki.

-Me harías un favor? – pregunto este desviando la mirada mientras un adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas. Eso llamo la atención del Uchiha.

-Depende.- dijo este de forma cautelosa y encarándolo.

-Nos podríamos quedar aquí por esta noche? – pregunto la Hyuuga apareciendo en el momento justo para evitarle el mal rato a los chicos. Jamás los entendería.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Sakura quien venia con Hinata.

-Gracias Saku.- respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Por que no.- fue la simple respuesta del Uchiha mientras todos entraban a la casa.

-Temari, tu también te deberías quedar por hoy, debes estar cansada.- dijo Sakura con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar, gracias por la invitación de todas formas.- respondió esta con una sonrisa también.

-Oh, está bien, te irás ahora? – pregunto Sakura.

-Así es, nos vemos chicos, hablaremos mañana? – respondía esta con una sonrisa para luego salir de allí.

-Hmp.- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, mirando luego a Naruto significativamente, este solo se encogió de hombros, captando la indirecta… quería explicaciones de lo sucedido.

-Por cierto, que paso hoy en la tarde? – pregunto Sakura como si nada.

-Podríamos hablar mañana? – Pregunto la Hyuuga con una sonrisa nerviosa.- estoy un poco cansada.

-Además no queremos que Ryu escuche nuestra conversación por error.- siguió excusándose Naruto. Rodando los ojos por las escusas tan patéticas que ambos daban, Sakura rodo los ojos. Pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Está bien, todos deberíamos ir a dormir.- respondió la pelirosa dándoles a entender que les darían tiempo para que hablara las cosas entre ellos primero.

-Bien, buenas noches a todos entonces, ya saben donde están sus cuartos.- respondió simplemente Sasuke, tirando de Sakura para que le siguiera.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Sakura rápidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios por las acciones del Uchiha. De esta forma, todos se fueron a la cama, después de todo, mañana seria un día difícil. Naruto y Hinata revelarían el secreto más grandes que tenían.

Al otro día, antes de ponerse a hablar las cosas difíciles, se pusieron a ordenar todo lo que les falto ayer. Luego, fueron al comedor a desayunar, aunque se extrañaron de no ver a Ryu con ellos.

-Y el bebe? – pregunto el Uzumaki ganándose una mirada de asesino por parte de Sasuke por osar a llamarle bebe a su hijito.

-Está entrenando.- respondió simplemente el Uchiha. Naruto nunca cambiaria.

-Y ya que estamos solos, nos contaran todo y me dirán si el rumor que escuche es cierto.- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Y cuál es ese rumor? – pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Que ustedes serán profesores en la academia.- respondió esta simplemente, al parecer Tsunade ya había dado la noticia.

-Bien.- el Uzumaki soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar.- les diremos todo. Recuerdan cuando 11 años atrás nos fuimos de la aldea?

-Si.- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Allí es donde comenzó todo.- dijo Hinata con una melancólica sonrisa mientras se disponía a hablar.

**Flash back**

-Que haremos? – pregunto una entusiasmada Hinata a su novio.

-Será una sorpresa.- dijo este guiñándole un ojo.

-Tienes razón, hablaremos con Tsunade-sama.

-Así es, con la vieja Tsunade conocemos un lugar en Konoha del que nadie más sabe.

-Entonces ahí nos quedaremos.- acepto la Hyuuga emocionada.

-Vamos a hablar con ella entonces.- Naruto tiro de Hinata para que comenzaran a correr, ambos estaban radiantes.

Ya en el despacho de la Hokage, ambos entraron formando un gran alboroto.

-Tsunade sama/obachan! – gritaron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Que es este griterío chicos.- respondió esta con el ceño fruncido, no se había tirado a Naruto aun solo porque estaba muy cerca de Hinata y no quería dañar a esa dulce chica.

-Queremos pedirle un favor.- dijo Naruto tan emocionado que estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a saltar

-Favor? – pregunto esta divertida.- de que se trata?

-Déjanos vivir en el lugar que solo tu y yo conocemos por 1 año y medio y dile a los demás que nos fuimos de misión.- dijo este de corrido con una súper sonrisa en sus labios. Tsunade no podía estar mas sorprendida.

-Y porque quieren que haga eso?

-Para darle una sorpresa a los chicos.- respondió esta vez Hinata en el mismo estado de su querido amado.

-Sorpresa…- dijo esta como analizando las cosas.

-Si.- gritaron esta vez ambos chicos entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-Y esa sorpresa seria? – pregunto esta mirándolos divertida una vez mas.

-Seremos padres.- respondió Naruto como si nada.

-Serán padres.- comento Tsunade distraídamente…hasta que analizo las palabras recién dichas.- hablan en serio! - pregunto esta vez sin esconder su asombro, después de todo, solo tenían 17 años, casi 18, aun así eran demasiado jóvenes.

-SI.-gritaron nuevamente los chicos sin perder su entusiasmo.

-No lo se.- dijo esta no muy convencida, analizando todos los pro y los contra.

-Porfavooor! – pidienron ambos chicos poniendo cara de cachorritos y adorables pucheros.

-Esta bien.- suspiro Tsunade cayendo ante la ternura e inocencia que esos chicos despedían.- eso si, todos los meses iré a ver como avanza tu embarazo Hinata.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade sama.- respondió esta rodeando el escritorio de esta para darle un fuerte abrazo. La rubia no se esperaba tal acción, pero luego de unos momentos reacciono y la abrazo de vuelta.

-No hay de que chicos.- respondió esta con una maternal sonrisa.

Y así le fueron a contar a sus amigos que se iban de misión por 1 año y medio y les juraron volver lo más pronto posible. Luego de los nueve meses de embarazo, Hinata ya estaba dando a luz y Tsunade atendía el parto.

-Felicidades, es una hermosa niña.- dijo esta sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

- Es hermosa.- comento Naruto viéndola como si fuera lo mas preciado de s vida, cosa que seguramente seria desde ese momento.

-Cual será su nombre?

-Yo tenia pensado ponerle Mitsuki, que dices amor.- pregunto Hinata tomando la mano del rubio.

-Me gusto desde ahora, te llamaras Uzumaki Mitsuki.- dijo Naruto radiante dándole un apretón a la mano de su novia.

-Chicos… hay algo que deben saber.- dijo Tsunade poniéndose seria.- Mitsuki, bueno pues, ella nació con un poco de poder de los dos.

-Como?! – preguntaron ambos sorprendidos, si lo que la Hokage decía era cierto, ella tendría tanto poder que seria difícil manejarlo.

-Maldición! esto no puede estar pasando.- gruño un frustrado Uzumaki caminando de un lado a otro.

-Si no es capaz de controlar tanto poder no se que pueda llegar a suceder.- susurro Hinata aterrada.

-Tsunade sama, hay algo que podamos hacer? - pregunto Naruto serio y desesperado.

-Pues, este collar puede retener su poder por un tiempo, pero luego se desatara su poder y ustedes tendrán que ayudar a controlarlo.

-Esta bien, es perfecto, eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para que este lista llegado al momento.- Hinata se sentía tan aliviada que le dieron ganas de llorar.

-Bien, en ese caso me voy.

-Te lo agradezco Tsunade sama.- Naruto le dio un rápido abrazo para luego volver con Hinata, que ya tenía a su princesa en brazos.

-No es necesario agradecer, lo hago porque quiero y los considero familia.

-De todas formas, gracias, muchas gracias.- respondió la chica con los ojos llorosos.

Decidieron quedarse 2 meses mas y cuando volvieron, a los primeros que fueron a buscar fue a Hanabi y Neji, lamentablemente no estaban en la mansión en ese momento, en su lugar, se toparon con Hiashi. Para su mala suerte, era con quien menos se querían encontrar.

-Que hacen aquí? – pregunto este con el ceño fruncido.

-Oto san, vinimos a ver a Neji y Hanabi.- respondió esta dando un paso atrás.

-Para que? – pregunto este fríamente.

-Bueno, ya que tu también te enteraras tarde o temprano.- dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata antes de seguir, pues veía la duda en su mirada.

-Que intentan decir?

-Pues… somos padres.- dijo esta con una tímida sonrisa descubriendo el rostro de su hija, dejando ver a una hermosa niña de ojos perla y pelo rubio con las mismas marcas de Naruto en sus mejillas.

-Tu maldito bastardo! – Grito Hiashi luego de unos segundos.- como te atreviste a tocar a mi hija! y tu…- dijo viendo esta vez a Hinata.- como te atreviste a deshonrar al clan teniendo un hijo antes de casarte, y además con este infeliz? - en ese momento le quito a Mitsuki de los brazos.- cometieron un grave error y lo pagaran muy caro.

-Devuélveme a mi hija.- dijo Hinata con toda la intención de arrebátasela a golpes si era necesario, pero con un rápido movimiento, Hiashi levanto un kunai poniéndolo justo sobre la cabeza de Mitsuki. Ambos, Hinata y Naruto, se quedaron paralizados al verse atados de manos.

-Jamás sabrá quiénes son sus padres, y si se atreven a decirle la verdad ella morirá junto con ustedes.- Hiashi pronuncio las palabras lentamente, como si le hablara a dos niños que no logran comprende una palabra complicada.- no se le acercaran, no le hablaran, ni si quiera la miraran. Desaparecerán de su vida para siempre y jamás volverán.- siguió hablando este. Sus palabras estaban impregnadas con un desprecio casi palpable.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija.- reacciono Naruto.

-Váyanse ahora si no quieren que le pase algo.- dijo este con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios. Jamás le perdonaría tal osadía a Hinata.

-Volveremos por ella.- susurro Naruto, sabía que un movimiento en falso podría costar la vida de su hija y no pensaba ponerla en peligro. Hiashi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- y te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto.- termino este sombríamente tomando a su novia de la mano y sacándola fuera de allí.

Cuando Mitsuki cumpliera sus 12 años de edad irían a enfrentarse a Hiashi y se llevarían a su hija, de esta forma le enseñarían a controlar su poder y ellos serian lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de cualquier cosa que sucediera.

**Fin flash back**

-Esa es la verdad… por cierto, los rumores son ciertos, seremos los profesores de Ryu, Ayame y Mitsuki.

-Pero Mitsuki es.- antes de poder terminar la oración, Naruto interrumpió a la pelirrosa de manera nada sutil y abatida.

-Nuestra hija…- dijo este con la voz quebrada, ya que no había secreto que ocultar le importaba poco el hecho de quebrarse frente a sus mejores amigos.

-Dobe, estas seguro que podrán hacer esto? – pregunto Sasuke preocupado, pocas veces Naruto se había comportado de esa forma tan honesta con ellos cuando de el se trataba.

-Eso creo… no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo llegado el momento.- dijo este un poco mejor.

-Podemos sacarle provecho a eso y conocer mejor a nuestra hija.- Hinata dijo esto con una sonrisa amarga, después de todo, estaba segura que todos sus amigos la conocían mejor que ella misma.

-Y de paso le diremos toda la verdad

-Perdón por hacerles recordar todo esto.- comento Sakura abatida.- no era mi intención hacerlos recordar cosas tan feas.- termino diciendo esta angustiada, pero la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya le ayudo a sentirse mejor.

-No te preocupes Sakura chan, me siento mejor ahora que le conté esto a alguien, y estoy seguro que Hinata se siente igual.- dijo este mientras Hinata asentía y ambos le daban radiantes sonrisas, después de todo, sentían como si se hubiesen sacado un peso de encima.

-Cuenten con nosotros para lo que sea.

-Gracias chicos, por el voto de confianza, se que no se lo dirán a nadie.- dijo Naruto mas relajado.

-Por cierto, mencionaron algo acerca de unos poderes en Mitsuki.- recordó Sasuke.

-Pues, yo tengo el poder especial de la luna y Naruto el kyuubi.- dijo Hinata sonrojada.- Mitsuki heredo un poco de ambos, lo que ya es mucho.

-Se lo tenían bien guardado, eh? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa por el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Lo siento.- dijo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa apenada, realmente no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Sakura.- en fin, Naruto controla el fuego y yo el agua… mas nuestro chacra común.

-Eso quiere decir que son jinchuuriki.- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Yo si, pero Hinata tiene el poder de una diosa, es algo distinto y complicado de explicar.- respondió este riendo nerviosamente, después de todo ni el tenia claras las diferencias.

-Ya veo.- dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Mañana empezaremos con las clases.- comento Hinata.

-No se si pueda hacerlo.- dijo Naruto con los comienzos de una crisis de pánico.

-No se preocupen chicos, ustedes son fuertes y podrán hacerle frente a lo que vienen, además, siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarles.- dijo la pelirosa recargándose en el hombro del Uchiha.

-Hmp.- fue la simple respuesta del Uchiha, siendo acompañado de una media sonrisa típica de el.

-Gracias chicos.- Hinata estaba tan feliz por el apoyo de sus amigos que sentía que podría llorar.- no se que haríamos sin ustedes.

-Para eso están los amigos.- dijo la Haruno regalándole una sonrisa maternal.

-Pueden confiar en nosotros.- fue lo único que el Uchiha dijo, desviando su mirada por supuesto, después de todo, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

CONTI NUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Confesiones.

Al otro día Naruto y Hinata fueron los primeros en despertar. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Naruto se paso al cuarto de Hinata aun en pijama. Este toco la puerta y Hinata, ya suponiendo que era él, lo dejo pasar.

-Buenos días Hinata.- susurro este con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naruto.- le sonrió esta de vuelta haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Hoy será un día difícil, no? – dijo este sentándose a los pies de la cama, frente a Hinata.

-Eso creo.- dijo esta bajito.- ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a hacer.- pensó luego de unos segundos angustiada.

-Deberíamos ir con las nuestras ropas normales, para ir más cómodos.- dijo este sonriendo traviesamente, 11 años pueden hacer un gran cambio en el vestuario de la gente.

-Tienes razón, aunque también nos preguntaran por ese gran cambio.- rio Hinata por lo infantil que se veía su querido rubio en esos momentos.

-Cierto…mmm…hace tiempo que no como un buen ramen.- dijo este cambiando de tema.

-Tampoco hemos visto la aldea relajadamente.- asintió Hinata a lo dicho por el rubio.

-Tienes razón.- dijo este pensativo.

-Bien, ya esta, ve a vestirte que yo haré lo mismo.

-Esta bien.

-Y no hagas ruido para que los demás no despierten.

-Si si.- dijo este riendo, Hinata siempre se preocupaba por todo… siempre había amado eso de ella, era demasiado buena para ser real. Llegando a su cuarto fue directo a la ducha para luego vestirse y salir.

Al terminar de hacer sus cosas, ambos salieron de sus cuartos al mismo tiempo, los que se encontraban frente a frente. Hinata llevaba el pelo recogido en 2 coletas bajas, unas calzas negras que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas con una falda del mismo color sobre estas, una polera a tirantes negra con el símbolo del ying y el yang que dejaba ver su ombligo y el brazo derecho vendado y por supuesto, los infaltables zapatos ninja en color negro. Naruto por su parte traía una polera sin mangas color negro con el símbolo de Konoha en naranjo, unos pantalones negros, los típicos zapatos ninja en color negro y al igual que Hinata el brazo derecho vendado ambos llevaban una katana, Naruto la llevaba en la espalda y Hinata a un lado en la cadera. El rubio llevaba su protector en la frente y la ojiperla en la cintura.

-Bien estoy listo.- sonrió este en dirección a la chica que le robaba el sueño. Hinata se veía realmente sexy en esas ropas.

-Y yo.- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo, con el tiempo se había vuelto menos tímida y mas juguetona pero jamás perdía ese aire de inocencia y chica buena que tanto enloquecía al rubio.- nos vamos?

-Claro, muero de ganas de comerme un buen tazón de ramen. Dijo este con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos mientras se imaginaba a su adorado ramen.

-Si también yo.- rio esta al ver la expresión del rubio.

-Pero…eh de reconocer que…prefiero tu comida.- dijo este guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la Hyuuga se sonrojara.

-Gra…gracias.- dijo esta, aun no podía acostumbrase a los halagos del rubio.

-Vámonos ya.- dijo este sonriendo y tomando su mano para comenzar a alejarse.

Cuando iban por la calle nadie los reconocía, pero todos los hombres babeaban por la belleza de Hinata al igual que las mujeres por la de Naruto. Ellos simplemente ignoraban este hecho mientras seguían su camino. Cuando decidieron que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para caminar por la aldea, partieron a ichiraku's ramen a comer algo. Al estar allá, Naruto pidió 2 órdenes de ramen como lo hacía antes pero en vez de dárselas con una sonrisa como siempre lo habían hecho, lo regañaron.

-Viejo 2 raciones de ramen por favor.- dijo cantadito con una gran sonrisa y sentándose frente al puesto.

-Quien eres tu para hablarme así? – pregunto el viejo vendedor.

-De veras te olvidaste de tu mejor cliente y su mejor amiga? – pregunto este con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Hinata reía nerviosamente a su lado.

-Naruto?…Hinata? – pregunto el viejo sorprendido.

-Hola Teuchi san.- dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tanto hemos cambiado? – siguió hablando Naruto, pero esta vez con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

-Pues…si…- dijo este sorprendido.- enseguida preparo su ramen.- reacciono el viejo vendedor luego de unos minutos.

-Si! – le sonrieron los chicos trayéndole a la mente a esos dos jovencitos tan atolondrados que venían a comer años atrás. Con una sonrisa renovada, Teuchi les pasó sus órdenes de comida. Estaban devorando sus platos (o al menos el Uzumaki lo hacía) cuando entro Shikamaru.

-Una orden de ramen por favor.- dijo este con cansancio.

-De inmediato.- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Shikamaru? – pregunto Hinata, después de todo, Naruto estaba entre ambos y no la dejaba ver con su incansable balanceo.

-Hola Shikamaru! – grito el rubio a su lado.

-Nos conocemos? – pregunto este, pensando que tenia aquella extraña sensación de estar viendo a un conocido desconocido. Era extraño.

-Por que nadie nos reconoce?! – chillo Naruto con un aura depresiva.

-Enserio no sabes quienes somos? – le pregunto Hinata al genio de la hoja con una tierna sonrisa.

-Hinata? – se aventuro a decir luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Así es.- dijo esta radiante.

-Se ven un poco… diferentes.- dijo el genio Nara con una expresión de asombro, después de todo se veían bastante diferentes con aquella ropa.

-Todos cambiamos, no? – dijo la Hyuuga riendo nerviosamente, después de todo, hasta ella sabía que su cambio de armario fue bastante drástico.

-Bastante drástico el suyo.- dijo este refiriéndose a su cambio.

-Tú crees? – pregunto el rubio mirándose.

-Si.- dijo este ladeando su cabeza.

-Mmm…- por alguna extraña razón, el rubio miro su reloj… acción que lo dejo pálido y sudando frio.- Por dios llegaremos tarde! – dijo para luego levantarse rápidamente y pagarle al dueño.

-Solo tenemos 5 min para llegar.- grito Hinata al ver su reloj también.

-Nos vamos, adiós Shikamaru.- dijo este rápidamente tomando la mano de la Hyuuga y saliendo disparado a la calle.

-Nos vemos.- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hinata antes de ser arrastrada por el rubio.

-Adiós.- dijo Shikamaru al viento después de ver aquella escena.

Naruto y Hinata corrían a una velocidad increíble, la gente que pasaba al lado de ellos solo sentía una brisa. Al llegar a su destino, comprobaron triunfantes que solo tuvieron 2 min de retraso.

-Bien, lo logramos.- dijo Naruto con una feliz sonrisa.

-Entremos..- dijo Hinata inhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían para luego soltarlo lentamente.

-Vamos.- dijo el rubio tendiéndole su mano para darle coraje… y de paso darse un poco a el también. Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue a tres chicos sentados hablando de quien sabe que. Al primero que reconocieron fue a Ryu. Este tenía ojos color jade y pelo negro, usaba una polera azul sin mangas con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, unos shorts negros y los típicos zapatos ninja en azul, usaba el protector en la frente. Al lado de este estaba Ayame. La hija de Shikamaru y Temari era pelinegra y de ojos verdes, tenía el pelo recogido en 1 coleta alta, usaba pescadores negros, una polera verde oscuro y los típicos zapatos ninja en negro, su protector lo traía en la frente. Por ultimo, al lado de esta estaba su hija, Mitsuki, una niña rubia de ojos color perla y marcas en la cara, llevaba el pelo recogido en 2 coletas altas, usaba calzas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla una falda del mismo color pero con 2 líneas blancas en un costado, una polera naranja con el símbolo de Konoha en negro y los típicos zapatos ninja en negro, llevaba su protector en el cuello. Dieron un paso al frente y el rubio carraspeo para llamar la atención de los 3.

-Bien, soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré su sensei junto con ella.- dijo apuntando a la ojiperla.

-Hola, soy Hyuuga Hinata.- dijo esta simplemente con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hyuuga…? – pregunto Mitsuki sorprendida.

-Si.- dijo esta sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero…jamás te había visto en el clan, jamás los había visto en Konoha.- replico esta confundida.

-Es que estuvimos muchos años fuera de Konoha, por lo del clan luego hablaremos.- dijo esta nerviosa.

-Esta bien.- dijo la pequeña.

-Alguna otra pregunta? – dijo esta vez Naruto.

-Porque tendremos 2 sensei? – pregunto esta vez Ayame.

-Porque hay cosas que yo no se pero Hinata si y viceversa, además, esta lindura no puede vivir ni un segundo sin mi.- dijo riendo por esto ultimo, se notaba que el rubio solo bromeaba, por lo que las chicas rieron mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

-Cosas como qué? – pregunto Ryu retomando la conversación.

-Todo lo que este relacionado con meditación o medicina.- respondió la Hyuuga.

-Ya que sus dudas han sido respondidas, es momento de presentarse.

-A que te refieres? Se supone que los sensei tienen nuestra información básica.- dijo Ayame extrañada.

-Mmm… te daré un ejemplo…soy Uzumaki Naruto, mi sueño es… no se los diré.- dijo este con una sonrisa traviesa.- y me encanta el ramen.

-Bien, ahora es su turno.- hablo Hinata.

-Si.- respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy Nara Ayame, mi sueño es ser tan fuerte como mi madre…y me encanta el helado.- dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Ryu y mi sueño es superar a mis padres sea como sea.

-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Mitsuki, me encanta el ramen y mi sueño es encontrar a mis padres y ser la próxima Hokage.- con esto ultimo, los chicos no pudieron evitar una expresión de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperaron.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos mejor, empezaremos con el entrenamiento mañana a las 10:00 a.m. en el lago

-Si!

-Ahora pueden irse.- respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Podemos hablar ahora? – pregunto Mitsuki acercándose suavemente a ella.

-Si, porque no.- dijo esta esperando que los demás salieran. Cuando se encontraban los tres solos, Naruto y Hinata se dispusieron a contestar todas las preguntas de la chica frente a ellos.

-Porque nunca te vi en el clan? – fue la primera pregunta que lanzo Mitsuki.

-Por problemas familiares.- dijo esta.- y porque Naruto y yo nos fuimos de esta aldea por muchos años.

-Que problemas.- pregunto esta vez mas cautelosamente.

-Con mi padre, si es que así se le puede llamar a alguien tan desagradable como el.

-Y tu padre es? - indago esta.

-Es…- Hinata dudo un momento antes de responderle.- Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Que?! Mi tío no es un ser desagradable como dices.- dijo esta sorprendida y a la defensiva.- que les hizo como para que lo traten así.

-Nos quito a nuestra hija.- susurro Naruto con rencor.- y nos amenazo, diciendo que si le decíamos algo cuando creciera nos mataría y luego la mataría a ella.- termino por decir este mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Imposible! mi tío jamás haría algo como eso.- dijo esta parándose y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Estas segura de eso.- pregunto esta vez Hinata con lagrimas rodando por sus ojos.- algunas personas tienen mas de una faceta que mostrar, la gente jamás conocerá completamente a una persona y menos aun si esa persona no quieren que le descubran.- sonrió esta vez, si lagrimas en sus ojos pero si con un profundo desprecio.

-Y cual era el nombre de su hija? – pregunta esta vez, mas calmada, pero con un horrible presentimiento.

-Realmente quieres saberlo? – respondió Naruto con la sonrisa mas triste y vacía que Mitsuki vio alguna vez. Eso la destrozo por completo.

-Si…- susurro esta, apenas siendo escuchada por los adultos presentes.

-Su nombre era…Uzumaki Hyuuga…Mitsuki.- respondió este bajando los ojos, no soportaría ver el rechazo en los ojos de su propia hija.

-Como yo… - susurro esta sorprendida, dando un paso atrás.

-Es que tu…tu.- Hinata comenzó a sollozar, por lo que hablar le era imposible.

-Tú eres…- Naruto subió su mirada, dejándola clavada en los ojos de Mitsuki.- tú eres esa chica.- dijo finalmente, sin poder apartar los ojos de su hija. Esta por su parte abrió mucho sus ojos y comenzó a temblar.

-Imposible.- fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de desplomarse en el suelo de rodillas, ninguno podía moverse, el aire estaba lo suficientemente pesado para que se les dificultara respirar. Mitsuki estaba quieta y con la mirada perdida. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía a sus padres frente a ella, después de tanto insistir y preguntar, supo toda la verdad, no podía soportar el lio de sentimientos que tenia dentro de ella, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

-Si no nos aceptas te entendemos.- hablo Naruto luego de lo que parecieron horas en silencio.- solo esperamos que no nos odies.- termino diciendo este con la voz rota y sus ojos ocultos tras el pelo.

-Porque nosotros te amamos pese a todo.- susurro esta vez Hinata con la voz llorosa y la cabeza oculta en el pecho del Uzumaki. Y diciendo esto, el rubio se paro ayudando a Hinata en el proceso, llevándola de la mano para que esta no cayera al suelo. Ya habían comenzado a caminar cuando sintieron que alguien los abrazo por atrás… era Mitsuki

-Jamás los podría odiar, son mis padres y entiendo por que hicieron lo que hicieron.- dijo esta luego de unos minutos.- es solo que todo es tan repentino y confuso.- sollozo esta si quitar sus brazos de ellos.- pero… yo también los quiero... volvieron por mi y eso es suficiente para mi.- dijo esta apretando mas su abrazo y comenzando a hipar.

-Gracias… gracias gracias gracias.- fue lo único que podía decir la Hyuuga en esos momentos, dándose la vuelta para poder abrazar mejor a su hija. Por su parte, Naruto estaba en shock, después de todo, el creía que los odiaría por abandonarla y no quedarse a luchar. Al parecer, su hija era mas que maravillosa, y pensando esto, abrazo a las 2 mujeres mas importantes de su vida.

-Por cierto, dijo este recordando algo y separándose levemente de estas.- nadie puede saberlo aun. No sabemos lo que Hiashi hará si se entera.

-Está bien.- dijo la pequeña rubia limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ahora nos tenemos que ir, pero mañana seguiremos hablando.- siguió diciendo este con una sonrisa en sus labios y la esperanza de tener una familia de nuevo. Mitsuki simplemente asintió apenada, no quería dejarlos ir aun, pero debía estar en sus casa antes de que comenzaran a preocuparse y hacer preguntas sobre su paradero.

-Los quiero.- susurro antes de besar las mejillas de ambos.

-Y nosotros a ti.- dijo la ojiperla abrazándola un poco mas antes de marcharse junto a Naruto.

-Hola papá, hola mamá.- saludo Ryu una vez que llego a casa.

-Hola amor.- dijo Sakura dándole un gran beso en la mejilla, Sasuke simplemente movió su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa en la cara, después de todo, Ryu odiaba que su madre hiciera eso.

-Hoy conocimos a los senseis.- conto este sentándose en uno de los sillones.- me pareció haberlos visto antes.- comento luego de nos segundos con mirada pensativa,

-Son Naruto y Hinata, los conociste en la fiesta.- le ayudo Sakura a recordar, aunque se extraño que la memoria de su hijo fallara.

-Si… eran ellos…- dijo este luego de unos minutos.- aunque sus ropas cambiaron un poco.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto el Uchiha alzando una ceja, pero no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta ya que ambos (Naruto y Hinata) entraron en ese momento.

-Senseis, que hacen aquí? – pregunto un extrañado Ryu parándose de inmediato. Se preguntaba si había ocurrido algo.

-No te lo comentaron tus padres? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido.- viviremos aquí hasta solucionar unos problemas.- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- dijo este suspirando, creyó que dirían algo mas interesante.- bueno, me retiro. quede con Mitsuki y Ayame para ir a cenar.

-Cuídate.- dijo Sasuke desordenando el pelo de su cabeza.

-Adiós amor.- Sakura simplemente lo beso en la frente para luego hacerse a un lado para que Ryu pudiera salir.

-Dobe…? - pregunto Sasuke lentamente cuando su hijo salió de la casa.

-Teme…? – dijo Naruto extrañado copiando el gesto de su amigo.

-Hinata…? – Dijo esta vez Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si? – dijo esta sonriendo nerviosamente y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Serias tan amable de decirme porque estas vestida así? – pregunto Sakura.

-Siempre nos hemos vestido así.- respondió Naruto por ambos.- es solo que el día de la fiesta decidimos venir con las ropas que usábamos de niños, así no harían tantas preguntas.- dijo este apenado.

-Creo que es un poco… drástico.- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

-Porque tanto cambio? – pregunto ahora la Haruno extrañada.

-Mas que nada, por el entrenamiento, esto es mas cómodo.- susurro la Hyuuga.- el lugar donde vivimos no tiene ropa muy variada.- rio esta con su ultima frase, todo era negro azul y gris en ese lugar, para tener ropa mas colorida debías ir a las afueras de la aldea a comprar y, por supuesto, tener mas dinero.

-Que otras sorpresas guardan? – preguntó el Uchiha sarcástico.- también se unieron a akatsuki? O quizás son asesinos o algo por el estilo? – termino diciendo este con un suspiro, no sabia porque le importaba tanto. El usuratonkashi y su Sakura lo habían ablandado mucho, o quizás la pequeña Hyuuga le había pegado su ternura, pensó este con un escalofrío.

-Claro que no! – se apresuro a decir la Hyuuga con una sonrisa nerviosa. Si ellos se enteraban de todo lo que había pasado estando fuera jamás los perdonarían y ellos ya eran parte importante de su vida.

-Jamás estaríamos con ellos! –Grito Naruto también, ambos se notaban nerviosos. Se notaba que mentían y el el azabache y la Haruno lo habían notado, pero decidieron callar y esperar a que ellos hablaran.

-Por cierto, ya le dijimos a Mitsuki toda la verdad.- dijo la Hyuuga para cambiar de tema.

-Por sus caras, debo deducir que fue de maravilla no? – pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios que creció aun mas cuando los chicos asintieron.- que bien los felicito! Grito esta emocionada con la confirmación.

-Pero nadie se puede enterar aun.- se apresuro a decir el Uzumaki.

-Cuenta con ello.- le sonrió el Uchiha.

-Pueden confiar en nosotros para lo que sea, no lo duden.- dijo la Haruno dándoles un guiño con su ojo derecho.

-Gracias chicos, no saben lo bien que se siente contarle esto a alguien.- dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo.

-Bien, saldremos un rato, solo queríamos contarles las buenas noticias.- dijo Hinata sonrojada, se sentía como una colegiala chismosa ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta. Sakura solo se rio al comprender el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Claro, cuídense.- Sakura los fue a dejar a la puerta mientras los despedía.

-Adiós.- dijeron ambos para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Empieza el entrenamiento.

Al otro día, Naruto y Hinata estaban planeando que hacer para empezar a entrenar a los chicos, les tomo bastante crear una rutina, pero lo lograron. Al llegar los chicos comenzaron con el entrenamiento de inmediato.

-Bien, primero veremos como esta su velocidad.- comenzó a hablar Naruto luego de saludarse como es debido.

-Tendrán que darle la vuelta al lago.- continuo Hinata con la explicación.

-Hai! – gritaron los chicos mientras se ponían en posición.

-Bien… comiencen! – al dar la partida, los tres comenzaron a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Al llegar al punto de partida, los tres sonreían con suficiencia.

-En cuanto lo hicimos? – pregunto Mitsuki con una gran sonrisa.

-5 minutos.- respondió Hinata seria.

-Se demoraron demasiado.- suspiro Naruto

-Que! .- grito Ayame.- No se pueden correr 15 km. En menos tiempo.- protesto esta.

-Prueben que se puede dar la vuelta al lago en menos tiempo.- dijo Ryu con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Esta bien.- dijo Naruto riendo.- aunque debo decirles que conozco muchas personas que pueden hacerlo, y algunas están en esta aldea.- dijo pensando en Sasuke y Sakura mientras se sacaba las pesas que llevaba, aunque los chicos ni se enteraron de esto.

-Tomen el tiempo.- dijo Hinata riendo mientras copiaba las acciones de su rubio, eso seria pan comido.

Y así comenzaron a darle la vuelta al lago demorándose 1 min. y medio y dejando impresionados a los chicos.

-En cuanto lo hicimos? – pregunto el rubio satisfecho al ya saber la respuesta.

-Minuto y medio.- dijo Mitsuki en un susurro.

-Wow son geniales, ni lee sensei lo puede hacer.- dijo Ayame totalmente sorprendida, saliendo de su enfado anterior.

-De hecho, Sasuke puede igualar nuestra velocidad… - reconoció la Hyuuga con una sonrisa. Ese Uchiha podía pelear a la par con el Uzumaki hasta en ese momento.

-Mi padre? – pregunto Ryu sorprendido.

-Lo mas probable es que tu madre también, que acaso jamás los has visto en una batalla real?

-No realmente.- dijo este sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, ya hare que lo puedas ver algún día.- dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

-Ahora, hay que seguir con lo nuestro.- dijo la Hyuuga sonriendo.- pónganse estas pesas en brazos y pies y denle 100 vueltas al lago.

-Que! es una locura, ni ustedes las usan.- acuso Ayame volviendo a su enfado pasado.

-Claro q si…- contradijo Hinata.- ten.- dijo esta pasándole una muñequera y un zapato.

-Eso es lo que ustedes están usando ahora, nosotros usamos el doble y mas todos los días.- siguió explicando el rubio.

-Bien, den las 100 vueltas para que se acostumbren.- dijo Hinata nuevamente.

-Hai.- fue lo único que contestaron los chicos antes de seguir.

Y así los chicos comenzaron a correr para dar las 100 vueltas mientras que Hinata y Naruto supervisaban su entrenamiento y conversaban.

-Eh estado pensando en el algo.- comenzó a decir enigmáticamente el rubio.

-En que ? – pregunto la Hyuuga distraídamente.

-Ya que Mitsuki sabe la verdad… bueno pues… podríamos rehacer nuestra relación.- sugirió este con una media sonrisa, después de todo aunque ambos se amaran, habían terminado cuando le quitaron a su hija.

-Yo igual lo eh estado pensando.- reconoció la Hyuuga sonrojada.- y si tu quieres podríamos intentarlo.

-Claro.- dijo este seductoramente.- pero deberíamos vencer a Hiashi primero, no?- continuo hablando este mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la chica.

-Absolutamente.- susurro esta mientras los alientos de ambos chocaban y se mesclaban por su cercanía. Sin poder soportarlo mas, el rubio tomo a la Hyuuga por la cintura y la beso, sellando así su pacto de la formas que siempre lo habían hecho… con un beso, solo que esta vez no les importo poner todos sus sentimientos en esa pequeña muestra de afecto.- Hace mucho que no te besaba, había olvidado lo bien que saben tus labios.- sonrió el rubio juntando sus frentes.

-No me hagas sonrojar.- dijo esta cerrando sus ojos pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero me encanta que te sonrojes.- dijo el rubio juguetón, logrando que ambos comenzaran a reír.

-Bien solo les queda 1 vuelta.- el Uzumaki se había separado de la Hyuuga para seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Listo! – grito Mitsuki cuando la habían terminado, sentándose en el suelo apenas termino.

-Mañana acá a la misma hora.- comento Hinata con una sonrisa.- y no se saquen las pesas, estarán con ellas 3 meses.- termino diciendo lanzando una pequeña sonrisa al ver las caras de los chicos.

-Hai.- dijeron este desanimados.

-Iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en ichiraku's los 3.- Le susurro Mitsuki a Hinata antes de irse.

-Claro.- le susurro esta de vuelta mientras la veía volver con Ryu y Ayame.

-Bien, pueden irse.- dijo Naruto dando el entrenamiento por finalizado.

Y así cada uno se fue a su casa, excepto Naruto y Hinata, quienes fueron a ichiraku's para juntarse luego con Mitsuki. Cuando llegaron, Hinata pidió un plato de ramen y Naruto, como era costumbre, pidió 5. Después de 20 minutos llego Mitsuki y decidieron ir al bosque para hablar tranquilamente.

-Bien, tengo muchas preguntas.- dijo Mitsuki apenas se sentaron.

-Esta bien, las responderemos.- suspiro Naruto con pesar, ese día seria largo.

-Por que no le dijeron a la Hokage? – pregunto la chica impaciente.

-Si le dijimos, solo que no pudo hacer nada.- contesto Hinata con una triste sonrisa recordando el pasado.

-Lo único que pudo hacer fue cuidarte para que no te hicieran daño.- finalizo Naruto sonriendo.

-Pero porque no pudo hacer nada? – insistió esta.

-Si ella o nosotros le hacíamos algo tu corrías peligro.- respondió Hinata.- y jamás nos hubiésemos perdonado si algo te pasaba.

-Ya veo, pero… porque tardaron tanto en venir?

-Hay algunas cosas que aun no puedes saber…que nadie puede saber…- dijo Naruto en tono serio, haciéndolo parecer mas frio y distante.

-Pero…dijeron que contestarían a todas mis preguntas.- insistió Mitsuki con un puchero

-Digamos que todo el mundo tiene secretos.- dijo Hinata con una risa nerviosa.

-Bien, pero me lo tendrán que decir algún día.- dijo la chica resignándose

-Confía en que lo haremos.- respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien…por cierto… a veces escucho y veo a un zorrito con muchas colas cuando medito o estoy durmiendo, ustedes saben porque? – dijo esta con cautela.

-Pues veras… sabes porque nunca dejaron que te sacaras tu collar? – pregunto la chica a su hija.

-Nunca quisieron decirme.- dijo esta frunciendo el ceño.

-No te dijeron ya que es un sello especial? – pregunto el Uzumaki sorprendido

-Para que me pondrían un sello? – pregunto esta vez Mitsuki sorprendida.

-Bueno pues… el zorrito que ves es un demonio… eres una Kitsune Mitsuki… como nosotros… - dijo Hinata suavemente.

-Oh… ya veo.- dijo esta sorprendida, asimilando la noticia.

-Y …cuantas colas tiene el zorrito que ves? – dijo Naruto.

-Tiene 14… se llama Tomoko.- susurro esta intentando hacerse a la idea de tener un demonio dentro de ella, aunque ya lo suponía, confirmarlo era aterrador.

-Tu le pusiste el nombre? – pregunto la Hyuuga enternecida.

-Sip… me ayudaran a controlar mis poderes, cierto? – pregunto preocupada esta vez la chica, después de todo, por algo le habían puesto aquel sello, no?

-Por supuesto.- se apresuraron a decir ambos, logrando hablar al mismo tiempo.- será un entrenamiento duro.- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa triste, ya que pensaban que al menos ya la habían entrenado y no seria tan duro el entrenamiento ahora.

-Gracias.- dijo esta con una sonrisa sincera.- que demonios llevan ustedes? – dijo esta volviendo a tener su curiosidad inicial.

-Solo yo llevo un demonio, Hinata tiene a una diosa dentro de ella.- aclaro el Uzumaki.

-Son el Kyuubi, rey de los demonios y Naomi, la diosa de la luna.- explico Hinata.

-Ambos tienen mucho poder, son casi equivalentes respecto a eso. Pero Kyuubi es el mas fuerte.- siguió hablando el Uzumaki.

-Y porque los encerraron en ustedes?

-Veras.- comenzó a explicar el rubio.- Kyuubi y Naomi eran dos enamorados que vivían cerca de nuestra aldea pacíficamente. Pero un día los aldeanos atacaron a Naomi dejándola herida y Kyuubi, al verla así, se enojo mucho con sus atacantes y decidió destruir la aldea en venganza. Cuando Naomi se recupero fue en busca de kyuubi e intento calmarlo, pero estaba tan furioso que ni eso resulto. Al verla, los aldeanos pensaron que ella intentaba atacar la aldea junto con kyuubi por lo que el cuarto los tuvo que sellar, aunque fuera una de las cosas mas dolorosas que tuviera que hacer.

- 2 preguntas.- interrumpió Mitsuki.- como es que un demonio se puede enamorar de una diosa? por lo que yo tengo entendido kyuubi es un zorro gigante y las diosas son como cualquier humano y …por que el cuarto no los quería sellar?

-Kyuubi también tiene un aspecto humano, solo que cuando se enoja muestra su verdadera apariencia.

-Y mi padre era muy amigo de los dos, por eso nos los quería sellar

-Ya veo.- dijo Mitsuki pensativa.- espera… tu papá? – pregunto esta sorprendida.

-Así es, soy hijo de Minato Namikaze… tu abuelo era un Hokage.- dijo este con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-Wow…mi abuelo era un Hokage? - dijo esta en shock, pero luego de unos segundos asimilando la noticia su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

-Mitsuki, debemos irnos, se hace tarde y nosotros aun debemos encontrar un departamento.- susurro la Hyuuga desperezándose, no creía lo encontraran ese día.

-Pero…

-Hinata tiene razón, mañana seguiremos hablando, aparte, así tendremos mas tiempo para mostrarte un lugar muy especial.- le sonrió el Uzumaki

-Esta bien.- dijo esta suspirando

-Vamos.- dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar.

-Hai.- respondió Mitsuki siguiéndola.- Otto-san…

-Que sucede? – dijo este con un extraño brillo en los ojos… era la primera vez que le decía papá después de todo

-Cuando compren el departamento… pues… yo… puedo irme a vivir con ustedes? – susurro esta ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

-Pues….-dijo este dándole una mirada rápida a Hinata.- claro, seria un honor.- dijo este haciéndole una reverencia para aligerar el ambiente, haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

-Así podremos vivir como siempre debimos vivir, como una familia de verdad.- susurro Hinata mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Mitsuki con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien… sabes guardar cosas en un pergamino? – dijo este susurrándole al oído como si fuera un secreto de estado.

-Se puede hacer eso? – pregunto esta abriendo mucho los ojos pero totalmente ilusionada.

-Creo que no.- susurro Naruto para si al ver la ilusión de su hija.- supongo que tendré que enseñarte.- dijo este suspirando como si fuera la tarea mas difícil del mundo.

-Genial.- dijo esta con estrellitas en sus ojos

-Pero será mañana.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Si!

-Naruto… ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos que ir con Tsunade.- dijo Hinata abriendo mucho los ojos, como pudo olvidarlo?

-Cierto.- comento el rubio despreocupadamente.- bien, vámonos Mitsuki

-Esta bien.- dijo esta con un puchero en los labios. Y así se fueron a la aldea dejando a Mitsuki en la heladería para que ellos pudieran ir con la Hokage. Su reunión era a causa de una misión encomendada al equipo 7 y por algunas cosas que quería saber.

-Hola Tsunade.- entro gritando Naruto con su ya tan conocida sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade sama.- le siguió Hinata suspirando por la falta de respeto que su amado rubio tenia hacia la Hokage.

-Veo que los rumores son ciertos.- fue lo primero que esta dijo al verlos de pie frente a ella.

-Que rumores? – pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Los aldeanos que los conocen dicen que su apariencia cambio radicalmente y los que no los reconocen dicen que llegaron 2 ninjas nuevos a la aldea.- comento esta con una sonrisa.

-Oh.- dijo este riendo.- de todas formas, para que nos llamabas?

-Tienen una misión pasado mañana

-De que se trata? – pregunto la Hyuuga totalmente seria ahora.

-Tendrán que llevar al feudal del viento hasta su villa donde se les hará entrega de un pergamino. Su misión es traer ese pergamino sano y salvo, y por supuesto, que no le pase nada al feudal… aunque dudo que haya ataques.

-Entendido.- dijo Naruto igual de serio.

-Por cierto… se han descubierto 3 nuevos miembros en akatsuki y necesito saber si ustedes han descubierto algo mientras estaban fuera.

-No sabemos nada.- contesto Hinata tranquilamente.

-Si se enteran de algo háganmelo saber de inmediato.- fue lo único que dijo la rubia sin insistir mas.

-Hai.- fue la respuesta de ambos chicos.

-Pueden irse.- la Hokage volvió la mirada a sus papeles mientras los chicos desaparecían de su vista con una leve inclinación. Ya afuera ambos estaban un poco tristes, ya que estaban haciendo algo muy malo.

-Somos muy buenos mintiendo, no crees? – dijo Hinata con una falsa sonrisa mientras caminaban.

-Tienes razón.- la apoyo el Uzumaki.- aunque creo que ya no podré cumplir mi sueño.- dijo este bajando la cabeza.

-Pero Mitsuki si podrá.- dijo esta tomando la mano del rubio.- y tu estarás allí para apoyarla en todo lo que necesite.

-Lo único bueno de esto es que estamos todos juntos, no crees? – dijo este con una rota sonrisa mirando a la Hyuuga directamente a los ojos.

-Si… tienes razón.- dijo esta devolviéndole la sonrisa y apretando levemente su mano, para que supiera que ella estaba allí para el cuando lo necesitara.

-Supongo que ahora tendremos que ir a verla

-Esta bien.

-Vamos.- le sonrió el Uzumaki volviendo ser el de siempre.

-Hai! – fue la simple respuesta de la Hyuuga mientras seguía al rubio al hogar de su hija.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

5.-Plan de escape.

Al llegar a la mansión, Naruto uso un jutsu de tele transportación en el y en Hinata para poder entrar sin problemas. Al llegar al cuarto Mitsuki, esta estaba tomando una ducha por lo que se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a discutir que podían hacer para llevársela de allí. Cuando sintieron que se abría la puerta voltearon la vista para ver salir a Mitsuki en pijama y con el pelo todo mojado. esta se asusto al ver gente en su habitación, pero al notar que eran sus padres se relajo, aunque eso no impidió que estuviera totalmente confundida.

-Que hacen aquí? – fue lo primero que dijo, sonando un poco ruda.- quiero decir, no es que me moleste ni nada.- dijo esta tratando de arreglarlo.- es solo que no me dijeron que vendrían.- dijo finalmente dejándose caer en su cama.

-Solo venimos a discutir cómo sacarte de aquí.- fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

-Oh… ya veo.- dijo esta acomodándose mejor.- y en que han pensado?

-Pues… podríamos llevarte ahora, pero…- comenzó a decir Hinata.

-Pero…- dijo Mitsuki alargando las o.

-Levantaría muchas sospechas.- dijo Naruto divertido.- aparte, Hanabi llega hoy.

-Llega hoy?! – pregunto la chica sorprendida, no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan deprisa.

-Si, por eso decidimos que empacarías todo ahora y mañana lo llevarías al entrenamiento para luego ir a casa con nosotros.- explico Hinata con una sonrisa maternal.

-Pero no creen que es muy sospechoso llevar 2 maletas a un entrenamiento? – pregunto la pequeña Hyuuga con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y quien dijo que llevarías maletas? – pregunto ahora un sorprendido Naruto.

-Pero ustedes acaban de decir que.- comenzó a decir esta siendo interrumpida por su padre.

-Los pondremos en pergaminos, como te dijimos hoy en la tarde.

-Asi que mejor empieza a hacer tus maletas.- le sugirió Hinata calmadamente.

-Claro.- Y así empezaron a empacar entre bromas risas y cosquillas, como la familia que siempre debieron ser. Cuando terminaron a Mitsuki le surgió una duda.

-Y como entraron sin ser descubiertos? Hay guardias por todos lados.

-Fue fácil.- contesto la ojiperla.- Naruto uso un jutsu de tele transportación en ambos.

-Nani?! – grito la rubia sorprendida… una vez mas.

-Es el jutsu del clan Uzumaki.- contesto el rubio restándole importancia.

-Ya debemos irnos.- comento Hinata levantándose de la cama y estirándose en el proceso.- cuídate amor.- dijo esta inconscientemente dándole un beso en la frente a Mitsuki.

-Nos vemos pequeña.- dijo Naruto repitiendo el gesto de la Hyuuga y desapareciendo de allí.

-Nos vemos.- susurro Mitsuki al viento con emociones encontradas… así se suponía que debía sentirse tener padres… le hubiese gustado mucho haberlo descubierto antes. Mitsuki bajo a cenar. Estaba sola. Neji se había ido de misión con Tenten hace meses y Hanabi unas semanas antes de la llegada de Naruto y Hinata, Hiashi había ido a una misión con respecto al clan y no volvería hasta dentro de 2 semanas mas. Cuando termino de cenar se acerco al cuarto de Hanabi. Realmente la extrañaba y ahora que no estaba suponía que entrar a su cuarto haría que la sintiera mas cerca. Al estar dentro vio una foto de Naruto y Hinata abrazados. Había otra donde estaban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata. Sakura y Sasuke no habían cambiado mucho, pero sus padres si lo habían hecho. Esto le sorprendió bastante, después de todo el cambio era radical. Ya les preguntaría de eso mañana. Tras pensar en ellos una sonrisa involuntaria comenzó a crecer en sus labios. Ya sabia un poco mas de ellos y aun tenia toda una vida para conocerlos. Pensando en esto se recostó en la cama de su tía y cayó en un profundo sueño. Al otro día se vistió, desayuno y guardo el pergamino junto a la fotografía de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes y partió al entrenamiento.

-Bien, hoy aprenderán a escalar un árbol sin usar sus manos.- comenzó hablando el rubio.

-Esto es algo básico en el entrenamiento.- termino la idea Hinata.

-Espero que no les lleve mucho tiempo aprenderlo.- susurro el Uzumaki para si.

-Y como se hace eso? – pregunto Ayame.

-Simplemente concéntrense y acumulen chacra en la planta de sus pies, luego caminan hacia el árbol y listo. Eso si, siempre debes tener la misma cantidad de chacra en los pies, sino caerás.- termino la explicación la Hyuuga, dándole la palabra al Uzumaki para que diera una demostración.

-Así se hace, ustedes tendrán que correr para poder tomar impulso.- dijo este en una rama alta del árbol.- ahora empiecen, con esto marcaran hasta el lugar al que llegaron.- dijo este mostrándoles un kunai.

-Hai!

Y así comenzaron con el entrenamiento. El primero en llegar a la copa del árbol fue Ryu, quien lo logro en el segundo intento. Luego Mitsuki y Ayame le siguieron, las cuales tenían menos control de su chacra. les tomo medio día dominar la técnica, lo que los alegro mucho.

-El entrenamiento queda hasta aquí por hoy, si tienen tiempo practique su lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens en casa.- hablo el Uzumaki.

-Hai

-Por cierto, mañana tenemos nuestra primera misión.- aviso Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Y de que trata? – pregunto Ayame emocionada.

-Tendremos que ser los guardaespaldas de el feudal del viento para que llegue sano y salvo a su aldea, luego nos entregaran un pergamino muy importante, el cual deberemos traer sano y salvo.

-Los quiero en la entrada de Konoha a las 10 en punto.- dijo Naruto mirándolos serios.

-Hai!

-Pueden irse ahora.- dijo Hinata.- y no olviden preparar su mochila solo con lo esencial.- dijo esta antes de que se marcharan.

-Mitsuki, tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo Naruto a su hija antes de que esta se fuera.

-Bien.- dijo esta extrañada, después de todo, no llevarían a cabo su plan hasta esa noche.

-Ya encontramos casa.- dijo este impaciente, ya que quería contárselo desde que la vio esa mañana.

-Es en serio?! – pregunto esta gritando de la felicidad.- podemos ir ya? Quiero verla! – volvió a gritar Mitsuki de la pura felicidad comenzando a caminar en cualquier dirección.

-Alto ahí, pequeña curiosa.- dijo Hinata riendo.- es en la otra dirección.

-Claro.- dijo esta avergonzada y calmándose un poco.

-Por cierto… es un departamento, así que no te ilusiones mucho.- comento Naruto comenzando a caminar al lado de las chicas. Al llegar allá Mitsuki quedo encantada. Aquel departamento era perfecto.

-Trajiste todas tus cosas? – pregunto el Uzumaki una vez adentro.

-Si.- contesto la chica distraídamente.

-Bien, ve a desempacar porque iremos donde te prometimos.- dijo Hinata sonriendo al ver lo feliz que estaba su hija.

-Hai.

Cuando Mitsuki termino de desempacar todo, Naruto fue a buscarla. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le pidió que cerrara los ojos y uso su jutsu de tele transportación para llegar más rápido al misterioso lugar. Una vez ahí, Mitsuki le dijo que le tenía que enseñar ese jutsu, claro que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Claro, no lo dudes.- dijo el rubio sonriendo, recibiendo un grito de emoción por parte de la rubia.

-Bien, puedes abrir los ojos.- dijo Hinata impaciente.

Cuando Mitsuki abrió los ojos no podía salir de su asombro. Lo que estaba viendo parecía sacado de un cuento… era simplemente hermoso. Había un lago con una cascada, pasto suave y verde, un bosque alrededor y una pequeña cabaña. Simplemente no tenia palabras para describir lo que veía. El toque final fue el atardecer, el cual le daba un toque muy romántico.

-Y bien… te gusto? – pregunto el Uzumaki nervioso, después de todo, allí fue donde su pequeña nació.

- …

-Mitsuki? – pregunto este extrañado al ver a su hija como ida.

-…

-Mitsuki! – termino por gritar el pobre rubio desesperado, creyendo que le había pasado algo a su princesa.

-Es…hermoso… - fue lo único que logro decir la chica al salir de su ensoñación.

-Son tal para cual.- susurro el Uzumaki si darse cuenta que su pequeña lo había oído.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Mitsuki curiosa.

-Hinata reacciono igual que tu cuando le mostré este lugar, el cual se convirtió en nuestro secreto, es un lugar muy especial.- dijo este sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Y por que?

-Aquí naciste tu.- dijo Hinata.- y Naruto me propuso ser su novia en este mismo lugar también.

-Y no te propuso matrimonio aquí también? – dijo la rubia emocionada por lo romántico que era su padre.

-Mmm... etto… no estamos casados.- susurro la Hyuuga toda roja.

-Pero pronto lo estaremos.- le susurro el Uzumaki al oído. Por supuesto que su hija también lo escucho, haciendo que riera tontamente al igual que su madre, la cual solo soltó una exclamación al sentirse tan nerviosa.- luego de que todo este show acabe, tu serás Hinata Uzumaki.- siguió diciendo este guiñándole un ojo a ambas Hyuugas.

-Naruto…yo…- comenzó a decir la Hyuuga, realmente no tenia palabras con lo emocionada y alagada que se sentía.- gracias.- fue lo único que dijo finalmente.

-Esto es tan romántico.- chillo Mitsuki con estrellitas en los ojos.- y aun mas con el toque del atardecer, se ve hermoso.- termino diciendo esta mirando hacia el cielo.

-Y aun no has visto como se ve con luna llena.- dijo Naruto juguetón, abrazando a Hinata por la cintra y atrayendo a Mitsuki a ellos mientras los tres se sentaban en el suelo abrazados.

-Por cierto, vi una foto de ustedes cuando eran mas jóvenes.- comento la pequeña.

-En serio?

-Sip, han cambiado mucho.

-Eso es obvio.- dijo la Hyuuga mayor riendo.- si te sometes a un duro entrenamiento para controlar mejor tu chacra y el de tu biju… aparte estuvimos muchos años fuera de la aldea, creo que eso influencio en el cambio.

-Supongo.

-Ya es hora de irnos.- susurro el Uzumaki, quien estaba bastante relajado.

-Tan pronto? – dijo la chica rubio con un puchero. Cuando estaba con sus padres el tiempo se pasaba volando.

-Mañana tenemos misión.- le recordó Hinata.

-Además tengo hambre… así que hoy cenaremos fuera.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Dónde iremos? – pregunto la rubia emocionada.

-A ichiraku's.- dijo el rubio gritando emocionado.

-Yupi! – celebro Mitsuki, amante del ramen al igual que su padre..

-En marcha.- dijo Hinata riendo mientras los 3 se levantaban.

-Comeremos ramen, comeremos ramen, comeremos ramen…- comenzó a cantar Mitsuki logrando que a sus padres les diera un ataque de risa.

-Eres igualita a tu papá.- se burlo Hinata de ella.

-Los amantes del ramen somos únicos, a que si? – dijo esta sonriendo y tomando la mano de Naruto.

-Por supuesto querida hija, no hay nada mejor como la comida hecha directamente por los dioses.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio.- rio Hinata mientras los tres se encaminaban a su destino.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

6.- La misión.

Al otro día, el equipo 7 se junto a las 10 AM en la entrada principal de Konoha junto con el feudal del viento. Cuando salieron no hubo ningún inconveniente, solo algunos ladrones, nada que Naruto y Hinata no pudieran resolver. Los inconvenientes comenzaron cuando volvían a Konoha.

-Tomaremos un descanso.- anuncio Naruto. Mitsuki aprovecho para acercársele.

-Otto-san… Tú tienes más hermanos? – pregunto esta con curiosidad… desde el día anterior que se hacia esa pregunta.

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Pues… me interesa saber si tengo tíos, a lo mejor también son famosos.- dijo esta sonrojada.

-Pues si… son famosos.- dijo este riendo.- pero solo te diré que son 2.- dijo mientras Hinata se acercaba.- y algún día te los presentare.

-como se llaman? – dijo esta emocionada.

-Quienes? – pregunto la ojiperla.

-Los hermanos de papá.

-No creo que sea conveniente hablar de ellos ahora, cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos con mas tranquilidad… ve con los chicos un momento, debo que hablar con tu padre.

-Esta bien.- dijo esta extrañada por el tono tan serio de su madre. Cuando Mitsuki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo encaro.

-Por que le hablaste de ellos? – dijo esta con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Ella me pregunto… no te preocupes, le diremos las cosas con calma.

-Tienes razón.- dijo esta afirmándose en un árbol.- me pasa el agua por favor?

-Claro.- dijo este tomando la mochila de la chica para luego lanzársela.

-Gracias.- dijo esta sacando el agua y bebiendo de inmediato para luego guardarla. Naruto mientras tanto se acomodo en un árbol cercano pero sin llegar a recostarse en el…solo quería un poco de sombra. Ambos estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de la brisa del viento cuando delante de Hinata apareció alguien. Por inercia, los chicos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Cuando vieron mejor al enmascarado delante de su maestra se fijaron que era un miembro de Akatsuki, aunque comenzaron a confundirse cuando notaron que sus senseis no hacían nada para capturarlo.

-Sorprendida? – pregunto la voz de aquel akatsuki.

-Nop.- fue la simple respuesta de la Hyuuga.

-Creo que ya no caes en la broma.- dijo este riendo.

-Ya lo has hecho muchas veces… me e acostumbrado.

-Ya veo.- comento el akatsuki acercándose provocativamente a su oído y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Hinata.- entonces planeare cosas nuevas para asustarte. La Hyuuga, poniendo sus manos en el cuello del akatsuki y acercándose a su oído le siguió el juego.

-Ya no caigo en tus jueguitos… pero reconozco que son divertidos.- le dijo formando una media sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- le respondió este de la misma forma.

-Y a quien trajiste esta vez? – pregunto el rubio hablando por primera vez y sin intención de moverse de su lugar. En eso sintió unos brazos por su espalda que lo abrazaban con fuerza.

-Conmigo cariño.- le susurro una voz al oído.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía.- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y empezando a jugar con el pelo de la chica.

-Me extrañaste? – pregunto esta mientras lo toma por el cuello.

-Un poco.- respondió el Uzumaki riendo.

-Me alegro.- dijo la akatsuki sonriendo y abrazando al rubio.

-Y tú?

-E de reconocer que me hacia falta tu alegría.- dijo esta feliz.

-Me lo imaginaba.- respondió el Uzumaki orgulloso.

-Y… a que se debe su visita? – pregunto Hinata.

-No podemos visitar a nuestros amigos? – pregunto el akatsuki que estaba junto a la Hyuuga.

-Dudo que arriesgaran su vida viniendo hasta acá solo para eso.- dijo el Uzumaki burlón.

-Tienes razón, el jefe nos mando a entregarles esto.- dijo la chica junto a Naruto entregándole un pergamino.

-Es una pequeña misión.- aclaro el chico junto a la Hyuuga.

-Ok.- suspiro la Hyuuga.- pero ahora deben irse.

-Justo ahora estamos en medio de una misión.- aclaro el Uzumaki.

-Esta bien cariñito.- dijo la akatsuki juguetona dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio haciendo que a este le quedara marcado el labial de esta.

-Rayos! .- maldijo el Uzumaki.- odio cuando haces eso.

-Y a mi me encanta a hacerlo.- respondió la chica riendo.

-Adiós preciosa.- dijo el akatsuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a la ojiperla al mismo tiempo que ella se lo daba a el.

-Adiós amor.- dijo esta riendo de una broma interna al parecer.

-Por cierto, mañana el jefe los quiere ver.- les recordó la chica mientras caminaba al akatsuki y se le colgaba de un brazo.

-Adiós.- dijo el chico tomando a la akatsuki por la cintura y desapareciendo con un poof. Al ver a sus alumnos, los chicos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto Ayame en shock.

-Hablaban con el enemigo? – pregunto Ryu, quizás había viso todo mal.

-Quienes eran ello? – pregunto Mitsuki, quizás eran amigos de sus padres y no criminales rango S súper peligrosos.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando la misión acabe.- dijo Hinata con un suspiro, no quería tener mas problemas.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, será un secreto entre nosotros, esta bien?- comento Naruto apresuradamente. Al decirlo, ambos tenían la mirada fría.

-H…hai.- respondieron los chicos sudando frio. Sus maestros se veían aterradores.

-Seguimos? – preguntaron ambos amablemente y con una tierna sonrisas en sus rostros mientras comenzaban a caminar sin esperar una respuesta.

De esta forma volvieron a la aldea, entregaron su reporte junto al pergamino y se fueron cada uno a su casa a descansar. Naruto y Hinata sabían que mañana los bombardearían con preguntas… a excepción de Mitsuki, a quien tendrían que aguantar lo que restaba del día. Al llegar al departamento, Mitsuki les hizo muchas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, pero ellos trataron de convencerla de que mañana sabría todo junto con los demás. Por suerte lo lograron y pudieron hacer dormir. Al otro día en el entrenamiento no se esperaron ni un segundo para comenzar a hacer preguntas. Los rodearon apenas los vieron.

-Sensei, tiene que decirnos que paso ayer.- dijo Ryu mientras le hablaba a Naruto. Aunque por lo general era calladito, ese día fue el primero en hablar.

-Después del entrenamiento.- dijo el rubio intentando alargar esa conversación lo mas que podían.

-Pero después no nos dirán.- protesto Ayame.

-Pero- Hinata no alcanzo ni a decir una palabra cuando Mitsuki la interrumpió.

-Por favor…- dijo esta mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Esta bien.- dijo la Hyuuga suspirando con resignación. Al parecer, no podía negarle nada a su hija.- siéntense

-Alguna pregunta? – dijo el rubio acomodándose en el suelo al igual que los demás.

-Si .- dijo Ayame como una verdadera periodista.- por lo que tengo entendido, hay una organización llamada akatsuki quienes usan una capa negra y nubes rojas. Des esta forma pueden reconocerse… y las personas de ayer traían esas capas.

-Así es.- dijo el rubio.

-Entonces si era el enemigo.- comento Ryu sorprendido.

-Si.- dijo Hinata, aunque no hubiese sido una pregunta.

-Por que no hicieron nada? – pregunto esta vez Mitsuki.

-Por una simple razón.- dijo el rubio enigmático.

-Y esa razón es..? – dijo Ryu para que el rubio terminara de hablar.

-No les podemos hacer nada.- fue la simple contestación del Uzumaki.

-Que?... por que? – pregunto Ayame sorprendida, eso no tenia ningún sentido.

-Es una historia larga y aburrida.- dijo Hinata intentando que los chicos dejaran el tema.

-La escucharemos de todos modos.- dijo Mitsuki mirándola con una sonrisa al descubrir lo que su madre pretendía.

-Esta bien… ojala nos perdonen después de esto.- dijo el rubio susurrando lo ultimo.- todo comenzó 7 años atrás.- comenzó a narrar el Uzumaki.

Flash back

-Hola preciosa.- dijo un chico alto y guapo abrazando a Hinata por la espalda.

-Hola amor.- le correspondió esta el saludo dándole un corto beso en los labios.- llegan justo para la cena.

-Creo que ya me viste.- susurro una chica entrando a la casa con una sonrisa.

-Yo no te había visto.- dijo Naruto tomándola por la cintura.

-Te hubiese sorprendido.- dijo esta riendo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de aquel apuesto rubio.

-Me hubiese encantado.- respondió este besándola.- por cierto Itachi, volverás a Konoha con nosotros? – pregunto este mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-No lo creo.- dijo el pelinegro.- Sasuke enfurecería.- comento con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… pero... No será tiempo de decirle la verdad? – dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-Aun no.- dijo este cortante.

-Como quieras.- suspiro el rubio, siempre era lo mismo con el.

-Podrías traerme agua? – pregunto la Hyuuga para distraer a su novio.

-Claro preciosa.- respondió el Uchiha haciendo lo pedido.

-Konan, podrías poner la mesa? – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

-Claro.- dijo esta sonriendo.- por cierto, Pein sama los quiere ver.- comento la chica.

-Y para que? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-No lo se, solo dijo que los lleváramos mañana.- dijo esta mientras Itachi volvía con el agua.

-Irán? – pregunto el pelinegro curioso.

-Supongo.- dijo el Uzumaki no muy convencido. Hinata aprovecho para acercarse al Uchiha por la espalda para poder abrazarlo.

-Así me presentas a tu amor prohibido.- le susurro esta al oído.

-Podrías ponerte celosa.- dijo este sonrojado.

-No lo creo, yo paso por lo mismo y eres amigo de el.- le dijo esta riendo.

-Podría ser.- dijo este enigmático y dándole un beso.- mañana conocerán a Miyuri.

-Bien, vámonos.- dijo Konan al otro día mientras se arreglaban para ir a ver a Pein.

-Si.- dijeron los chicos. En el camino los 4 se fueron en silencio ya que cada uno estaba en su propio mundo. Al llegar Itachi fue quien los llevo donde Pein. Esperaron unos minutos mientras este llegaba. Cuando lo hizo apareció este con una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azul cielo y una resplandeciente sonrisa. Se parecía mucho al sexy no jutsu de Naruto pero sin las marcas en la cara.

-Es ella.- le susurro Itachi en el oído a Hinata.

-Ya veo por que te enamoraste de ella.- le susurro Hinata de vuelta. Itachi solo se sonrojo levemente y con una sonrisa se fue, ya que Pein se lo había ordenado a el y a Konan.

-Para que nos llamaste.- pregunto el rubio fríamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo… a solas.- dijo esto último mirando a Hinata.

-No te preocupes, ella es de mi total confianza.- dijo este acercando a la Hyuuga a el.- además, tu igual trajiste a alguien.- dijo este mirando a la chica rubia ahora con curiosidad.

-Bien.- acepto Pein con un tono frío y cortante.

-Y de que querías hablarme? – pregunto el rubio.

-Me entere que tienes una hija.- dijo este sin rodeos.

-Quien te lo dijo.- pregunto Hinata a la defensiva y con tono cortante.

-No te interesa, esto no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo Pein mirándola con desprecio por su imprudencia.

-Yo creo que sí.- respondió la Hyuuga con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque? – pregunto la chica rubia hablando por primera vez.

-Es su hija también.- dijo el rubio simplemente. No valía la pena ocultar algo que era verdad.

-Interesante.- dijo el líder con una media sonrisa viendo a Hinata intensamente.

-A que quieres llegar? – pregunto el rubio poniendo a Hinata detrás de el disimuladamente.

-Se cosas que les podrían interesar mucho.- susurro este burlón al ver el gesto del rubio.

-Que cosas.- pregunto el Uzumaki poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Pues… sabemos tu secreto.- dijo aquella misteriosa chica mirando fijamente a Hinata.- y de tu familia.- termino viendo a Naruto con una mirada insistente y llena de diversión.

-NANI?!- gritaron ambos. _Debe ser una broma_, fue el pensamiento de ambos antes de escuchar las risas de aquellas personas delante de ellos.

Continuara…


End file.
